Peur de ce qu'ils pensent
by Flower-on-a-box
Summary: Ceci est la SUITE de mon drabble Le sens du Temps. Je vous laisse découvrir pas vous même.


Merci à vous tous pour vos review, vos réactions. Je crois que je peux dire que vous êtes tous d'accord sur le fait que c'est dommage que ce ne soit qu'un rêve mais vous m'excuserez bien sûr :)

**Amako-sama** : J'espère que je te blufferai encore !

Passez un bon moment et régalez-vous,

Flower.

* * *

><p>Il faisait les cent pas depuis qu'il était arrivé en voiture quelques minutes plus tôt. Dean avait prit sa voiture pour rendre l'air et s'était arrêté au bord d'une route. Il devait retourner travailler et puis il avait laissé Sam, en le prévenant tout de même, mais il n'allait pas rester là à faire sécher ses poumons pendant toute la nuit. Soit il rentrait, soit il allait prendre un verre puis rentrait.<p>

Il marchait donc en rond à côté de sa voiture, hésitant. Et puis merde, il n'avait franchement pas envie de recommencer à bosser à onze heures du soir, alors il décida d'aller prendre un verre. Par contre, il n'allait pas y aller seul.

« -Cas' ? Il appelait le ciel, tournant sur lui même pour attendre l'ange. Rien.

-Je suis là, répondit une voix dernière lui.

Dean n'aimait pas quand il arrivait et repartait comme ça, sans prévenir.

-Ah, Cas'. Aller, viens avec moi, on va au bar. »

Castiel le suivit sans dire mot et monta à l'avant de la voiture, ce qui était rare puisque d'habitude, c'était Sam à cette place. Dean conduisait silencieusement et le paysage défilait dans les yeux de l'ange. Ce silence oppressant, pourtant toujours présent dans l'Impala, que ce soit avec Sam ou avec Castiel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent puis entrèrent dans un bar quelconque. Lorsqu'ils commandèrent à boire et que la serveuse revint les servir, le chasseur se souvint soudainement de quelque chose.

« -Ah, Cas', si tu savais ! dit-il en rompant le silence. Faut que je te raconte quelque chose.

Il but une gorgée et regarda l'ange dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler des choses comme ça avec son ami, mais après tout, s'il était son ami, il pouvait bien lui raconter ce qu'il voulait.

-J'ai fait un rêve trop bizarre. On était tout les deux, et c'était Noël, on se promenait dans une fête foraine, tu vois le truc déjà, ça craint.

Le brun sourit, attendant la suite du récit.

-On marchait là, reprit-il, et on est montés sur une grande roue, on regardait autour de nous et on était bien. Après, on est allés manger une glace, je sais pas comment j'ai pu imaginé ça, mais dans mon rêve, tu adores les glaces citron-framboise ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il marque une pause, cherchant dans le regarde de son ami quelque chose qu'il n'y trouva pas, but une longue gorgée, puis reprit.

-Je me souviens qu'on s'était assis sur un banc et que, à chaque fois qu'on faisait quelque chose, le clocher de la place où il y avait la fête sonnait l'heure d'avant. Et puis là, ou non s'était quand on était sur la grande roue, et bien, en fait, j'ai... enfin je t'ai... Tu vois quoi !

-Non, je ne vois pas tellement, répondit l'ange devant lui, le regardant bizarrement.

-Mais vraiment tu ne comprend rien !

-Tu as quoi ? s'enquit le brun.

-Et bien, je t'ai... je t'ai embrassé putain ! La pire chose qui puisse m'être arrivé, surtout dans un rêve, merde. Enfin, bref, heureusement que c'était pas la réalité.

-Pourquoi ?

Dean le regarda avec les yeux ronds.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un homme et que toi aussi. C'est dégouttant. »

La réponse avait été tranchante et le silence s'installa entre eux. Dean plongea ses yeux dans sa bière essayent d'ignorer le regarde appuyé de Castiel. Enfin, celui-ci se détourna, se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Au fond de lui, il l'avait blessé. Cette réponse était sûrement logique pour le chasseur, mais lui ne comprenait pas. Soudain, il eut peur. Peur de ce qu'il se disait, de ce qu'il avait pu se dire et de ce qu'il se dirait à chaque fois qu'il repenserait à Dean. Une peur sourde, une peur qui se cache et qui revient au mauvais moment, tapie dans l'esprit d'un être qui ne sait pas tout de la vie des humain et qui a peur de se faire juger pour ce qu'il pense.

Tandis qu'il regardait sa bière droit dans les yeux, Dean se demandait comment il avait pu rêver de ça. C'était un rêve comme tout le monde pouvait en faire sauf que dans son rêve à lui, il embrassait son meilleur ami. Putain mais pourquoi il avait rêvé de ça, encore il aurait passé ce rêve avec une de ces fille d'une nuit, mais là, c'était avec Cas'. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans la réaction de l'ange qui l'interpellait. Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas comprendre que des relations pareilles entre deux homme, ça existe, mais pas entre eux, merde.

Dean finit sa bière alors que Castiel le regardait dans les yeux. Ce dernier se leva. « J'y vais. » Furent les derniers mots qu'il dit au chasseur, puis il sortit et disparut.


End file.
